Missing You (Chanbaek)
by PARK BYUN
Summary: Rasa rindu itu nyata di rasakan keduanya, juga rasa kehilangan. Drabble Chanbaek. /gak pinta buat summary/


Judul : Missing You

Author : Park Hyunnie

MC : EXO Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

SC : B.A.P Daehyun , BTS Taehyun-V- , SHINee Onew , EXO Kris , SNSD Tiffany, Jessica, & Sooyoung.

Rating : K

Genre : Angst-_mungkin_-, Romance, Friendship, Family

Length : Drabble

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-_maklum baru belajar buat fanfic_-

Note's : Terinspirasi dari lagu SM The Ballad –Miss You- . _Hope you like it_. Baca sambil dengerin lagunya biar dapet feelnya.

**HAPPY READING !**

* * *

"Yeollie~~ A-aku akan ke London untuk kuliah… se-selama 3 tahun"

"Pergilah Baekki. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Apa tak apa? Mian, aku tak bisa menolak keinginan Appa dan Eomma"

"Kau harus berbakti pada Appa dan Eomma-mu. Jadi pergilah aku akan tetap menunggumu"

"Yeollie~~ bu-bukan itu maksudku…"

"_Hahh_? Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kita _break_ aja, mian" kau menjatuhkan air mata mu.

"Maksudmu? Ya! Baekhyunnie jawab aku! Byun Baekhyun jangan lari!

* * *

_Hossh.. hosshh..  
Mimpi itu lagi. Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun kau belum kembali Baek. Aku masih berharap kau kembali padaku Baek. Aku merindukanmu. TIDAK. Saaaaaannnggggaaattt merinnnddduuuukkanmu._

Aku melihat Daehyun-adikmu-. Aku selalu bertanya padanya jika bertemu.

"Eumm… Mianhamnida _hyung_ . Aku tak tau, duluan yaa _hyung_ sudah ditunggu teman"

Selalu mendatangi Taehyun saat pulang sekolah.

"Mian _hyung_ , aku tak tau sama sekali. Aku lagi ada janji sama teman _hyung._Duluan _hyung._"

Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi kenapa kau belum kembali Baekki.

* * *

_ London International Hospital_

"Jinki, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Tenanglah Tiffany, dia itu anak kita yang paling kuat. Pasti dia bisa melewatinya." Lalu Onew memeluk istri tercintanya itu.

"_Eomma, Appa_, Chanyeol _hyung_ selalu mendatangiku pulang sekolah." Ucap Taehyun atau biasa di sapa V.

"Ne, _hyung_ juga selalu mendatangiku sampai ke tempat latihan vocal" sambung Daehyun.

"Maaf terlambat saya berusaha agar Chanyeol tidak membututi saya. Tidak sengaja dia dengar saya akan menemui Baekhyun. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak usah khawatir dia pasti kuat." Jawab Onew.

"Maksudmu membututi? Chanyeol ada di London?" Tanya Tiffany pada Dr. Wu Yifan atau dan dia hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ruangan Baekhyun. Pasien sekaligus teman SMA-nya dulu.

Sudah 2 bulan Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Sejak kecil Baekhyun punya kelainan jantung. Dan sialnya baru terdeteksi saat usianya 18 tahun. Penyakit itu semakin parah ketika Baekhyun gunakan jantungnya untuk mempompa darah dalam tubuhnya. Dia di ajak Kris ke London untuk berobat dan juga untuk berjauhan dengan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya alasan Baekhyun mau ikut adalah agar Chanyeol bisa melupakannya dan hidup bahagia, karena dia tau kemungkinan hidupnya kurang dari 30%.

* * *

*yg tulisannya miring itu _di lain tempat (di London Internatioal Hospital)*_

**Chanyeol pov.**

Aku sudah bertekat akan menemukan Baekhyun sendiri. Uang bukan masalah toh aku sudah sukses untuk menemuimu Baek. Tapi, London luas. Aku harus memulai dari Universitas yang mana?

DEG.

"Aaarrkkhh.." rasa itu datang lagi, rasa sakit bersamaan tebayang wajah tirus Baekhyun dan badannya yang di selimuti kabel warna-warni.

_ "Byun Jinki! Cepat tolong Baekhyun!.. hiks.. hiks.. dia kesakitan! Hiks.. hiks.."kata Tiffany pada Onew, dia tau benar jika isrinya memanggil nama aslinya berarti keinginannya harus terpenuhi._

_"Daehyun cepat panggil Dr. Kris" hanya anggukan yang diberikan Daehyun._

_"Taehyun ikut kakakmu, setelah panggil Dr. Kris kalian langsung ke kantin Rumah Sakit saja. Jangan kembali sebelum Appa menyusul" perintah Jinki atau Onew. "Ne, Appa" jawab Taehyun, putra sulung keluarga Byun._

DEG.

"Eeerrrgghh.." aku berusaha tahan tapi tak bisa. Sakit kali ini seperti nyawaku sedang di angkat oleh malaikat maut secara paksa.

_"Suster Jessica tolong periksa semuanya, tadi kondisinya baik-baik saja kok bisa begini…"_

_"Baik Dokter"_

DEG.

"AAARRRRKKKHHH!" Aku berusaha menahan. Semakin ditahan semakin sakit.

"_Are you okay_?! _Hahh_?! Chanyeol-ssi. _Gwenchanayo_?" aku tau itu Sooyoung dan dia memapahku ke tempat duduk café pinggiran jalan raya. Saat aku sudah lumayan tenang..

_TTIIT..TIITT…TIITT.._

_"Baekhyun-naa.. Ireonaa.. ini Eomma … Kau sudah janji akan bangun saat Eomma bawakan buah Strawberry. Ini sayang .. hiks.. hiks.. Eomma sudah bawakan pesananmu.. hisk..hiks.."_

_"Tiffany.. tenanglah. Dia sudah tenang bersama Tuhan disana."_

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Entahlah. Aku tadi merasakan sakit di sini…" aku meraba dada kiriku, letak jantungku. "Seperti kehilangan seseorang… Baekhyunnie…"

**FIN**

**Yang suka dan mau sekuel review yaa..  
Gomawo sudah mampir :)**


End file.
